


Dark Handsome

by abeyance



Series: hey, stranger [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/M, Grinding, Jonerys Valentine's Challenge, Jonerys Valentine's Week, One Night Stands, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Strangers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeyance/pseuds/abeyance
Summary: The club's annual Post-Valentine's Day Single's Night is a scene full of those who just want to get it on. Although Dany is at almost-dating with Daario, they still find themselves on the dance floor, partaking in the grinding fest around them...until Dany turns around, and the man in front of her is definitely not Daario.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: hey, stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636174
Comments: 35
Kudos: 193





	Dark Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for iceandfiresource's Jonerys Valentine's Week Day 2(Leather): One night stand/Stranger Sex.
> 
> happy candy-discount day everyone;)

It was a night for the singles; one of the things that came into mind when Dany would remind herself of the next morning.

The night after Valentine’s Day. The one everyone went to in order to release their pent up stress or anger over the disappointments from the day before. For those who were expecting something and got nothing, or those who stayed in their homes to sulk.

Dany did none of those things. She had a job and...well, not exactly a boyfriend. But Daario had taken her for lunch a few times, and they had kissed a few more. Nothing as serious Dei and Grey. But fun.

Nevertheless, all four of them found themselves at the specific night for singles. On the dance floor, pink and red lights coloring the room, half-heart confetti sprinkling the dancing crowds. There was a billboard of numbers with faces attached on a corkboard to the right; a paper shredder for photographs of exes on the left, and a cheesy stand meant to send out anonymous notes to anyone someone sparked a fancy with throughout the club. It was cute, Dany admitted, and gave everyone a bit more to do other than buy drinks for one another or grind on the dance floor.

She herself never found herself open enough to grind on someone. Not in such a public place, at least. But there was an atmosphere of fog amongst them all, and everyone else was doing it, anyway. So she felt no shame when her hips started to roll, and a weight settled in behind her, hands coming to her hip bones. She glanced back, seeing a hint of dark features through the fog - they struck a familiarity of Daario, and so Dany fell more into it.

She smiled, actually. It was hot that she was grinding on this guy who had paid for her sandwich a few times and kissed her neck a few others, now for everyone to see (sort of). It may have been her drinks, or the sexiness she felt in such a short dress, but Dany ground down more, freer, to the beat. 

Her hand found themselves in the air and floating down behind her. They traced his soft hair and shoulders and down to his hands. They tightened on her as they both pushed against each other, harder. Dany felt his dick follow in those footsteps and grinned. 

She wiggled on him, earning Dany a deep, guttural growl in her ear that sent her own core into a frenzy. Her back arched, and the adjustment made her sensitive flesh that outlined the thin strip of a thong she wore right onto the denim of his jeans. At such a feeling, Dany turned her face with her eyes closed in unexpected ecstasy.

His lips found the top of her ear and mouthed down it as his hips rolled to match efforts. On a regular club night, this may have seemed too much for others, but everyone here wanted the same thing. And everyone was so close together, no one could hardly tell what was going on next to them.

Between his denim and her thong’s seam, she found a pleasurable spot quickly; just right there, but not just enough to satisfy. Her back arched as his knees bent against her, going from under to hit it, and soon Dany realized it was good and needed for both of them.

His hand left her hip to search her thigh, sweeping into the inner side of them, dangerously close, even though his fingers only brushed right under her dress’s hem. The tease made Dany squirm. The movement earned her his hand spanning her quad, slightly gripping the bare skin as the other found her ass. 

She wanted to kiss him. His chin’s scruff tickled the curve between her neck and shoulder with lips simply placed there. Her head was already resting against his, eyes closed in the feelings, so all she had to do was turn her face a bit to capture his lips.

Immediately, he responded. His own mouth opened wider and kissed her fully and completely. His hand left her thigh and traveled far up quickly, brushing over that spot he only just avoided seconds before. The slight touch jumped Dany’s body slightly, and she gave him a moan into his mouth to emphasize it.

He gripped the inner side of her ass to spin her to face him fully. Dany took liberty to it, folding him further in through looping her arms around his neck, and trust, not even daring to open her eyes for one second. His erection and her sensitivity played hand in hand - they slightly moved their hips against each other at the thought, at the feeling. In the middle of the dance floor, his cock found her spot through their clothing, and they both bucked onto them both.

Her teeth found his bottom lip and captured it between; she flicked her tongue over the plumpness, and then released it to flick his tongue instead.

She had never felt this way - sure, she had _wanted_ to, be she never ad. And it made sense, because she doubted Daario felt it in the past, either. He certainly didn’t look like he had when he would hold a door open for her, or ask if she wanted sugar in a coffee. Dany would assume there was a certain aura to those who were one strip of clothing away to fucking eachother in the middle of a dance floor.

And _Gods_ , did she want to.

Thing is, she would never live it down. Not that she cared about strangers catching on - no, in all honesty, that'd be even hotter. The thought of people screaming at them to find a room, but them being too close to coming that they couldn’t give less of a shit what was being said.

No, that may be a fantasy of hers. If it were just she and him alone, honestly, Dei and Grey not somewhere amongst this crowd as well, Dany probably would already be bending over.

The seam of his jeans hit her sweet spot once more, and with that moan into his mouth, she realized how close she was to _not caring at all._ But there was enough control in her to pull away, not even letting herself open her eyes to escape that luxury she was feeling until he was out of her view, and pulled him out of the crowd.

Her hand grasped onto his wrist as they weaved through the club - Dany didn’t know where she was going, just that she needed this _now_ , and no where her friends would see so they could prompt their wedding speeches with something as embarrassing as that.

She was halfway down a dark hallway when she realized it did not lead to the bathrooms. Dany was about to turn around, when instead, he pressed her into the wall, one long grind of his hard dick to remind her. As if she had forgotten.

Dany reached behind her as his scruff scratched her neck and shoulders,greedily kissing all over, pants and grunts as she told hold of him through his jeans. Her fingers were nimble as the flicked the button open. At the sound of a zipper, she turned to him, immediately wrapping a leg around his ass and lips reconnecting. The act made her dress hike up, the thin fabric rolling to settle in her bikini line, hence pulling him impossible close to her heat. 

Their kiss became messy as he fumbled to move her thong, rubbing her wetness all over. She felt him circle her entrance before inserting two fingers, circulating over that spongy spot that sent pulses to her. His thumb found her clit, moving the hood of it to press directly onto it, leaving Dany gushing and breathing and not being able to resist opening her eyes. She wanted to watch his face watch hers as he brought her to such a point before he as even inside of her.

Her eyes opened to slits, peering at the man before her, fingering her and rubbing her clit in this dark hallway of a club.

Thing is, the man was _not_ Daario.

Dany froze, a breathy pant leaving her as her eyes wandered his face. Dark hair, dark eyes, dark scruff. He _looked_ like Daario. But...a better version.

“You’re not Daario,” she simply stated. Her hips continued to roll on his hand, but Not-Daario paused his slight pumping, tilting her head in a confused look to her. The tilt allowed a bit of light to peek against his complexion, and she found soft cheekbones there, with a glint in the eyes that made his pupils look like liquid.

“No, I’m…I’m Jon.” he said it tentatively, no doubt not understanding the situation. Dany didn’t exactly, either, but she did understand enough to know one thing.

“I don’t care.”

And with that, she crushed their mouths together again pushing his hand away to pull his cock out in replace of it. Their minds and ideas connected, and Jon thrusted completely into her, both mutually breaking their kiss to moan.

Her other leg found itself wrapped around him too as his mouth found her collarbone. The force of his thrusts kept her against the wall, and it defied enough gravity for him to grab her breasts, pinching the nipples through the fabric, sending her into a premature setup of her orgasm paired with the beginning simulation.

Now aware of the obsurdity, the fact that she was accidentally having sex with a _stranger_ , Dany made sure to look into his eyes as they did it. There was something extremely arousing with the outlandish of the happening, and Dany was sure she would not get the same fucking from Daario. Because _nothing_ was better than this.

Whoever this man was ( _Jon_ ), she was so fucking glad she picked him. Or he picked her. Whatever. Because she was already tumbling into the field of an orgasm, and she could tell he was too - the quickness of it not discrediting him, but rather knowing he knew how to pace in places. Which was hotter than anything he had showcased already.

She came with hands tightening in his hair - and at the tease of her walls tightening, Jon pulled out of her quickly, not daring to release into a random girl at the club. Dany respected that decision, really - and watched, boneless against the wall, as his seed leaked out.

After, he turned to her, placing a finger under her chin and a kiss on her lips, a mutual uttered _‘thank_ _you’_ before they both returned to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i am TERRIFIED to post this lmao i've never written anything like it. my heart is going >^>^< >^>^^^<> atm ah! 
> 
> sorry if it was too much!!!! oml
> 
> and thank you so much for the overwhelming amount of love i received on my two stories yesterday. cant wait to post my Lace one tonight!


End file.
